digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon United
Digimon United is fanfic written by NYCDMan, this fanfic can be read at: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6618999/1/Digimon_United Plot summary Digimon United takes off during the events of Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Tamers (more specifically It Came From the Other Side), it starts off with Izzy's Digi-Radar picking up Digital portals opening in Shinjuku, the 02 DigiDestined investigate and end up meeting the Tamers, specifically Takato Matsuki & Henry Wong, Davis, TK, and Cody help them defeat an Akatorimon & Wendigomon, although Wendigomon escape's. Meanwhile, Kari and Yolei are attacked Rika and her partner Renamon, after forcing her to flee the 2 groups decide to team up to stop the Bio-Emerging Digimon. All Seasons of Digimon exist in this one universe, from Adventure to Data Squad (there are plans to bring in season's 6 & 7), while the first half of the series focuses on the cast from seasons 1 to 3, season's 4 & 5 are referenced and even seen several times. Later on the Tamers (sans Rika) proceed to fight the Digimon Emperor as well, hindering his efforts to take over the Digital World even more, he then enlists the help of the DigiDestined's old enemy Datamon (who somehow survived), and a new nemesis known as Arukenemon. After with he manipulates Rika into joining their cause, resulting in her becoming the "Digimon Empress", the Emperor also gains the remains of Etemon's "Dark Network", uses it to improve his Control Spires. Chapters Chapter 1: Foe's from the other side. Chapter 2: D-Arcs, Dinosaur, & Hawks! Oh my! Chapter 3: Rapid Rabbit! Chapter 4: Playtime's Over. Chapter 5: The Wild, Digi West. Chapter 6: An old, new enemy. (Part 1) Chapter 7: An old, new enemy. (Part 2) Chapter 8: Evil minds think alike! Chapter 9: Ice, Ice, Baby. Chapter 10: Battle Over Shinjuku! Chapter 11: Divide and Capture! Chapter 12: Dark Manipulation! Digimon Frontier Cameos Characters from season 4 Digimon Frontier make cameo appearances in almost every chapter (Except for chapter 7), and always interact with the Tamers and DigiDestined in some way. At the end of each chapter, said character is given the role of the "to be continued" narrator. *Chapter 1: Koji *Chapter 2: J.P. *Chapter 3: Tommy *Chapter 4: Zoe *Chapter 5: Koichi *Chapter 6: Takuya *Chapter 7: None of the Frontier cast appear in this chapter, so instead, the role is given to Cody since he was absent from that chapter. *Chapter 8: Tommy *Chapter 9: Koji *Chapter 10: J.P. *Chapter 11: Koji *Chapter 12: Zoe Changes from the Main Series * Takato's Dream/Vision's are further explored. ** In Chapter 4, he witness Marcus and GeoGreymon fighting a Vilemon (the events of The Vile of Vilemon!). ** In Chapter 6, he sees Thomas and Gaogamon fighting a Chrysalimon (the events of The Singer's Secret), however in this story, the Chrysalimon gets away (thanks to a mysterious figure). ** In Chapter 9, it is revealed that a mysterious figure (not the same one mentioned above), is giving him these vision's, but how and why remain to be revealed. * Any Armor leveled Digimon that originally appeared in the Digimon Tamers episode is replaced by a different Digimon, this was done so to limit Armor levels to the 02 cast's Digimon only. ** The Lynxmon fought in episode 1 is replaced by FlareLizardmon. ** The Allomon fought in episode 6 is replaced by a Cyclonemon and 3 Buraimon. ** The Maildramon the chased Calumon in episode 1 is replaced by an Apemon. * It is stated in chapter 5 that Andromon was the first to be enslaved by a Dark Spiral, not Agumon, therefore the events that led up to Veemon becoming Raidramon have not happened yet. *Calumon comes to the real world during chapter 3 (witch is based on episode 3 To Fight or Not to Fight), rather than being there from the start of the series. *Arukenimon appears much earlier in the series, allying herself with the Emperor rather than appearing after Ken sheds his Digimon Emperor persona, She mostly appears in her human form (however was briefly see as a Digimon in chapter 11). *Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta all become Tamers alot earlier in the series, they receive their Digimon in chapter 8, also, their Digimon's origins are much different. **Jeri's Leomon is the same one that aided the DigiDestined in season 1 (he also has Elecmon as his rookie form). **Kazu's Andromon was also the same one that was allyd with the DigiDestined (his In-Training form is Kapurimon). **Kenta does not receive MarineAngemon, but rather his In-Training form, Pichimon.